lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tea-Eee (character)
You may be looking for the film of the same name. '' Tea-Eee is a character in the Bread's Crumbs Cinematic Universe, serving as a supporting antagonist. A parasitic alien that resembles a wig, Tea-Eee "worked" with the U.B.N.V.A. to create robotic cyborgs such as Jumpa X, using its advanced knowledge. At some point, it possessed a civilian, Dennis Palmer, and used him as a host. Tea-Eee eventually came into conflict with Captain Jumpa and Colonel Crunch, who fought Tea-Eee and eventually ripped it from Palmer's head. Before the alien could attack Jumpa and Crunch, Palmer stepped on it. Tea-Eee was presumed dead, but later wound up in the hands of Rasputin, who used it to possess Flynt Coal and use him to claim The Crumbs and the Spear of Sodium. After fulfilling this task, Tea-Eee was discarded by Nazi Mitch. After The Clan's dissolution, Tea-Eee wound up in the hands of arms dealer Kosta Brando, who kept the alien sealed in a tube in his pawnshop. He offered Tea-Eee to Vin, though he turned it down. It is unknown what became of Tea-Eee after Kosta's demise. History Little is known of Tea-Eee's origins. It is a parasitic alien organism that resembles a mass of black hair. Tea-Eee has the ability to propel itself into the air and latch itself onto someone's face, allowing it to take control of their body. Because it resembles a wig, most people would never notice Tea-Eee itself, and instead think its host is mentally insane. It also turns out that Tea-Eee is highly intelligent, as it taught the U.B.N.V.A to advance its technology and create robotic dopplegangers, such as Jumpa X and the J-1000. At some point, Tea-Eee possessed a civilian, Dennis Palmer. To strengthen its new body, Tea-Eee retrieved a biomechanical suit and a pair of tennis rackets. Tea-Eee In possession of Palmer's body, Tea-Eee scrambled down a street while screeching insanely. The alien ran onto the front lawn of Colonel Crunch's vacation house, where it was found by Crunch. Its violent screams alerted Captain Jumpa, who ran over and joined the altercation. Tea-Eee's mannerisms were very uncanny; it began whacking its tennis rackets, and chased Colonel Crunch before being subdued by a leaf blower. After introducing itself to Crunch and Jumpa, Tea-Eee ran down the street, with Crunch and Jumpa pursuing the alien to a cul-de-sac. Jumpa tried killing Tea-Eee/Palmer, but his suit protected him from Jumpa's pistols. When Crunch blew the leaf blower at Palmer, Tea-Eee flew off his head. Free of Tea-Eee's possession, yet confused nonetheless, Palmer claimed that he was never wearing a wig, to which they saw Tea-Eee scurrying up the street. Jumpa and Crunch went in pursuit, shooting at Tea-Eee before it stopped scurrying. However, the alien played dead, and sprang up at Jumpa and Crunch. As the two cowered in fear, Palmer stepped on the alien, remarking that he prefers natural hair. Between Films Tea-Eee survived its ordeal with Jumpa and Crunch, and would travel a great distance across the world in search of new hosts. At some point, Tea-Eee met with Rasputin, who formed a secret alliance with the alien. Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam After claiming The Crumbs, Rasputin had Tea-Eee waiting in the U.B.N.V.A. Headquarters' auditorium, ready to use it as a trap. When Flynt entered the auditorium, he discovered Tea-Eee and was possessed by it. With Flynt in its possession, Tea-Eee returned to Rasputin so he could use Flynt to get The Crumbs and the spear. The Clan and The Bacchus Brotherhood confronted one another at Kerr Park, where Rasputin and the Tea-Eee-possessed Flynt arrived and attacked them. In the ensuing fight, Tea-Eee claimed both The Crumbs and the spear before departing with Rasputin. Together, they met with Nazi Mitch in the headquarters. After taking the artifacts from Tea-Eee, Rasputin tore the alien from Flynt's head, then tossed it to Mitch so he could "dispose of it". Mitch fumbled with the creature and shoved it in a trash can, before throwing it down the hallway. Between Films At some point after The Clan's dissolution, Tea-Eee was likely captured by arms dealer Kosta Brando and placed in a cylinder display in his pawnshop. Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption When Vin goes to Portugal with Banny and Bjorn, they meet with Kosta in his pawnshop. Kosta offers them several items, including Tea-Eee, who is squirming inside the display case. Vin declines to buy any of the items, Tea-Eee included. After Bjorn betrays the group and kills Kosta, it is unknown what became of Tea-Eee. It is possible Tea-Eee was freed from or escaped the display case at some point. Kaine West: No Salvation Tea-Eee is set to appear in Kaine West: No Salvation. It is seen in the film's official trailer, in which it's contained in the same cylinder that it was kept in during Bread's Crumbs 4. Trivia *It is the first and only inanimate object to be credited in Scott's films, as it's credited as "Itself". *The wig used for Tea-Eee in Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam, Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption and Kaine West: No Salvation was a new prop that Scott got in May 2016. The wig used in Tea-Eee was thrown away by Russell Parkinson, who provided the original prop - likely assuming it would never be used again. Category:Bread's Crumbs Category:Tea-Eee Category:2014 Storyline Category:2016 Storyline Category:2017 Storyline Category:Antagonists Category:Bread's Crumbs Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam Category:Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Category:Living Antagonists Category:Aliens Category:Bread's Crumbs Antagonists Category:Kaine West: No Salvation Category:2019 Storyline